


Green

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Maine and York engage in some consensual non-consent play.It's exactly what it says on the tin.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from the prompts "endurance," "consent play," and "forced orgasm." The endurance part didn't come into play here, but some size kink snuck in.
> 
> In this fic, York and Maine are participating in a prenegotiated consensual non-consent scene, meaning they are enacting a rape scene between two consenting adults. They have negotiated the scene, but said negotiation is not portrayed here. If this bothers you, please do not read this fic.

As he’s bent down on the edge of the bed, York grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed. The rough hand in his hair presses him face down into the mattress, fisted tight and smothering him mercilessly. He squirms, throwing an elbow back, but Maine dodges it easily. With a warning growl, Maine releases his hair and pins York by the neck, those big fingers curling around and bracing against his throat. York forces himself still, but that only make his everything clench.

There’s a low groan behind him. Maine thrusts shallowly, and York bites his tongue to keep himself quiet. Fuck, how is Maine so goddamn big?

“Like that.” Maine grumbles, not a trace of question in his tone as he works himself deeper into York.

Tears well behind his eyes, and he buries his face in the sheets. Pretends that if he lays there and takes it, it’ll be over sooner. Pretends that he doesn’t want Maine to draw this out and wring York dry while York begs him to stop.

Maine grabs him by the hair and jerks his head to the side. “Say it.”

York whimpers, his mouth try and his throat constricted; the last thing he can think up are words. But he’s supposed to say something here. Supposed to give Maine the cue he’s ready for more. Supposed to beg, but for the life of him he can’t. _Of course_ now _you can figure out how to shut up._

“Talk.”

He shakes his head, his hips quivering with the effort to stop from fucking himself backward onto Maine’s cock. It’s everything he could’ve dreamed of and more, so why can’t York get his goddamn mouth to play along?

Suddenly, Maine’s hand softens in his hair, his off hand rubbing up York’s spine, his grumbles giving way to soft sounds of concern. York makes himself blink, finds Maine watching him carefully. Brow creased. Eyes tight. Lips pursed. As quickly as he looks, York buries his face back into the mattress and groans. “Green. It’s just… more than I expected.”

Humming, Maine starts to pull away, but York reaches back and catches his hip. And Maine stills his retreat. York’s heart clenches. It’s folly to think he could ever stop Maine from doing anything, but here they are. He takes a big breath, squeezes Maine’s hip, and lays himself back out on the bed. “Keep going, big guy,” he says blithely. He even glances over his shoulders and throws Maine a wink.

Maine ruffles his hair before his hands turn hard again. One moves back to his throat, holding firm but not choking off his air; the other wraps around his hip, pulling him back as Maine starts to thrust again.

“Fuck,” York cries out, clinging to the bedsheets. “Stop, please!”

Rumbling with laughter, Maine pushes in to the hilt, spreading York’s ass cheeks and trailing a finger along his rim, an unspoken threat of more. York shudders, fisting his hands in the sheets and doing his best not to squirm. Maine drapes himself across York’s back so York can feel every burning inch of him. He noses at York’s ear and growls. “No.”

With no further ado, Maine pounds into him, hard and fast and more than York could’ve asked for. All the while York whimpers and pleas for respite but Maine doesn’t stop. Not until York spills twice against the sheets without a hand on him and he’s a mess of snot and tears and overstimulated nerves and he calls, “Yellow. I‘m done.”

Maine eases himself out, turns York onto his back, and checks him over for damage. Satisfied, he swipes up a handful of York’s come, straddles York’s chest, and fists his cock until he comes on York’s face.

York sighs and sinks into the bed as Maine cleans them both off. When Maine crawls into bed with him, York lets himself be manhandled so he’s collapsed half across Maine’s chest, surrounded by his warmth and sated. “Thanks, bud. I owe you one,” he mumbles against Maine’s chest.

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Maine holds him tight. “Shut up, dumbass.”

York grins as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Concrit Welcome!


End file.
